A Series of Unfortunate Dreams
by Chaos-Flame3019
Summary: Not Kurama x Hiei. More like OCxKurama and Second OCxHiei. I don't know exactly how to sum this up other than "This literally started with a dream".
1. It Was a One Night Thing, I Swear!

_This is literally a dream I had. Names between Wrath and I were never actually used. I did indeed tell her about this dream and all its awkward hilarity. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Heck, I'm a long time fan and I don't even know who MADE Yu Yu Hakusho. xD_

* * *

><p>I walked through the front door, letting my friend, an average height guy with long red hair, into the single floor house I shared with my best friend, Wrath. "Shit, I forgot something at work. I'll be back in a little while, make yourself at home."<p>

A confused look crossed his face. "Alright." He sat quietly on the couch as I left. Maybe I should've told him that I have a roommate before I left. Ah well, too late now.

I easily jogged down the street despite wearing open-toed heels and a skirt. Time seemed to have gone by rather quickly when I was jogging as it was now very dark outside. I finally made it to my workplace and went inside. "Oh shit, I forgot that report is due tomorrow!" I quickly ran to my office and began working on the report I had yet to start.

* * *

><p>Wrath sleepily walked into the living room. She could have sworn she heard the front door open and close. "Chaos?" Sleepily looking around the living room she didn't see anyone but a stranger sitting on the couch. "Who're you?"<p>

"Uh. . ." He looked around the living room, trying not to look at Wrath who had obviously just woken up. "I'm a, uh, friend of Chaos." He sheepishly scratched the side of his face.

"Oh, okay! So where'd Chaos go?"

"She said she forgot something at work, but that was a few hours ago. I was just thinking about leaving."

"Sounds like she remembered that she has an important report that's due tomorrow that she hadn't even started it yet." Wrath giggled at the thought of Chaos running around and swearing worse than a sailor as she rushed to finish something. "Wanna see my rock collection!" She asked the stranger rather spastically.

"Uh, sure." Said stranger got up and followed Wrath into her room to look at said rock collection.

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock. I'd been at work for over 24 hours now. I had finally finished working on my <em>nearly<em> late report and turned it in before clocking out and leaving for home. I took my time getting home and climbing into bed, I was dead tired. By this point I'd had completely forgotten that I'd had a guest the night before.

* * *

><p>About two months later I walked into the Kitchen for lunch, it was a lovely Saturday afternoon, when I noticed my best friend, Wrath, eating Cheetos with ketchup and… Applesauce. "That's nasty." I commented. "Hey wait a minute, you aren't pregnant, are you?"<p>

"WHAT! NO!" She replied , overly defensive.

"So who's the dad?"

"Uuuuuum, that one guy with the long red hair."

"Oooh, Kurama! Have you told him yet?"

"No, I don't even know his number!"

"Oh I got that. I need to tell him to introduce me to his friend. I want in his pants." I say as I reach over to the phone that's next to the entrance to the kitchen. I quickly dialed the number and waited. I got his voice mail. "KURAMA, PICK UP. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. MY BEST FRIEND HAS SOMETHING SHE WANTS TO TELL YOU." I hung the phone down by my side and looked at Wrath. "So you going to tell him you're prego or not?"

"Wha- NO!"

I smirked and held up the receiver. "I never hung up and it's on voicemail~."

Her eyebrow twitched. "You're one tricky wolf."

* * *

><p>Kurama's face was flushed completely red. He hadn't answered because he had friends over. "Fox, this is the exact situation I'd imagine the detective in." Hiei replied as the phone was, rather audibly, hung up.<p>

Kawabara just looked confused and Yusuke was laughing his ass off. "I don't get it." The tall orange haired guy replied. "Who was that and why'd she call you Kurama?"

"Kawabara you dumb ass! He got a girl pregnant!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara, still laughing hysterically.

"It was just a one night thing! I swear!" Kurama yelled as he raised his hands in defense.

* * *

><p>I twitched and jolted awake as someone knocked on my door. "What the hell. Does she even know who Kurama is!" I yelled at myself as I sat up in bed. "I'm so telling her about this dream."<p> 


	2. Dreams, Reality, What's the Difference?

I looked over at my door to see who had knocked and instantly jumped and fell off my bed. "OH MY CAT! WHAT THE HELL! WRATH, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN WASHINGTON? !" I yelled, or at least I felt like I was yelling, I'm pretty sure I sounded like I was talking loudly to them.

Wrath scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeeeaaah, I don't really know what's going on. But three hot guys kinda just appeared in my room."

"Wait, three hot guys? There's four of us here you know!" Kuwabara pointed out, and promptly ignored, as usual.

"Soooo, wait, who knocked on my door?" All hands pointed to Wrath, who was pointing at Kurama. "All the burritos in the room need to turn around…"

That sentence seemed to confuse all the guys. "Burritos? What the hell do burritos have to do with anything?" Yusuke voiced the question the other three guys were thinking.

I snorted as Wrath replied while making a spinning motion with her hand in the air. "All the sausages need to turn around."

This only served to confuse them further and I was beginning to get annoyed. "Alright, time to be blunt; I'm not getting dressed with a bunch of guys staring at me. And I'm quite glad that my bed is in the way so that none of you can view me in all my pants-less glory."

Ah yes, I didn't mention that there's four guys standing in my room yet, did I? Well I did now. Anyway, back to what is currently happening.

Kuwabara and Yusuke's eyes widened as they quickly turned around, I swear Kurama sweat dropped as his eyes widened and he turned around and Hiei… Well he just turned around. With a smug smirk on his face I might add.

I quickly pulled on some jeans and my favorite red tank top. I was too lazy to put socks on so I just grabbed some socks and my tennis shoes and shoved them into my backpack as I slipped my flip flops on. "Okay, I'm done. Sausages and burritos can turn around now." Wrath snickered rather audibly. Can't really blame her, calling people sausages and burritos _is_ kinda funny.

The four guys turned around. "Soooo, what dream involved Kurama?" Yusuke casually asked.

I snorted and laughed. "None ya!"

"Niña?"

"No, none ya. Like 'none of your business' none ya."

"Oh. But I want to know so tell me!"

"Fff, like hell I'm telling you. It's for Wrath's ears only."

"Like hell! You mentioned Kurama so you should tell us."

"Neh!" I stuck my tongue out at Yusuke and glomped Wrath.

"Why did we get stuck with picking up weirdos for Koenma?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke pulled out what I assumed to be the communicator that he first received from Botan.

"Cause you attract them like a magnet. I'm calling you Weirdo Magnet from now on." I replied.

"Hey Chaos." Wrath interrupted Kuwabara's reply before he even started talking.

"Yeah Wrath?"

"I'm hungry."

"So am I!"

"Well neither of you are getting anything to eat until you listen to what Koenma has to say."

"Can I least have c-"

"No." Damn it, interrupted by Yusuke.

"Fine, don't blame me if I'm bitchy the whole time."

Some kind of portal thing opened in my room and I eyed it. Next thing I knew Wrath and I were being pushed through to my cat knows where…

* * *

><p><em>Because Wrath demanded that I make a new chapter following up that dream I had. And look, A cliffy! I was originally gonna make this much longer but decided against it. So I finished this chapter to upload it. :3<em>


	3. We Need Our Coffee

The moment I was sure my feet were planted on solid floor I sat down, arms crossed and a, very, grumpy look on my face. I was muttering a long string of swear words that could probably make a sailor blush under my breath. Wouldn't you be terribly grumpy if you were woken up when you're not ready to and then denied coffee too?

Yusuke slapped me upside the head. "Stand up, damn it! And quit grumbling!" I glared at him and he backed down. "On second thought, stay on the floor and keep grumbling!" Wrath laughed a little and joined me in grumbling angrily on the floor. I could tell without looking that the other three were amused by this.

". . . GET UP OFF THE FLOOR AND STOP GRUMBLING!" The highly annoyed sounding voice came from the desk.

"THE MOMENT WE GET SOME DAMN COFFEE AND TIME TO FREAKING WAKE THE FUZZY UP!" Wrath and I screamed simultaneously.

Everyone in the room, except Hiei, jumped at the sudden yelling. Well, it was screaming on my part. Koenma jumped up on his desk and stared at Wrath for a moment before staring at me. "No."

I twitched and opened my mouth to start swearing loudly instead of grumbling. "We need our freaking coffee!" Wrath managed to yell before I started swearing again.

I nodded. "I get terrible headaches without it. And I get pretty bitchy." I glared at Yusuke again. He was now backed up to the wall.

Koenma sighed. "Fine. Ogre! Get them some coffee."

"LOADED WITH SUGAR!" I yelled as I jumped up spastically.

"Uuuugh, Chaos, maybe 'loaded with sugar' isn't the best idea today." Wrath commented. I thought for a moment before sighing and sitting back down on the floor. "Sooooooo, what was that dream about?"

"Later. When there aren't three hot guys and a toddler staring at us like molecules under a microscope."

"Aaaaw, okay." The blue Ogre walked in and handed us the coffee he was trying not to spill. "Thanks!" Wrath took her coffee from him.

"Thanks George." I said taking the coffee from him.

"She called me by my name!" George said with happy tears going down his face.

"Dude, I'm going to pour perfectly good coffee on you if you don't stop." He immediately stopped.

"Now then, on to what I had the two of you brought here for. Are you two aware that you're both causing some kind of disturbance in the human world?"

I snorted and almost got hot coffee on myself, as did Wrath. "What?" We asked simultaneously.

Kurama sighed. "This is going to be a long day." He walked in front of us. "The two of you are giving off so much energy that it's causing a disturbance. If we hadn't gotten to you two then who knows what would have happened."

"Right, whatever you say. I'm going back to sleep now."

"Oh no you're not, both of you are going to grandma for training!"

I threw my cup, still half full of coffee at Yusuke. "Like hell!" I yelled as the cup hit him in the face, I noticed Wrath throw her cup at him too and silently snickered.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Koenma replied.

Wrath huffed and crossed her arms as she pouted. "Not faaaair!"

I followed suit. "Yeah!"

Hiei looked the two of us over. "And how old are you two?"

"None ya!" We replied. They all rolled their eyes. It was apparent that they weren't going to get any more logical responses out of the two of us so they gave up with the questions.

"Drag them to Genkai if you have to." Koenma hopped back into his chair and went back to stamping papers. They were taking the 'drag them' part very seriously as Wrath and I were being dragged through _yet another_ portal. I'm getting sick of those already; they're almost as bad as riding in a car.

"Chaoooooos, why do things have to suddenly get very complicated?"

"I have no idea."

"Wanna play Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Hell yeah!" 1…2…3… and I chose Rock. Wrath got Paper. "Best two out of three!"

"Hell yes!" 1…2…3… She chose Scissors and I chose Rock again. "Do you ever use anything other than rock?"

"Maybe." I replied with a smug smirk. 1…2…3… I chose Paper this time. Wrath went with Scissors. "Damn it! Another best two out of three!"

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaaand… ANOTHER CLIFFY. Wow, I'm on a roll at getting chapters up. ^-^; Anyway, I'm brain farting. That would explain the lack of action and more of the "rock, paper, scissors". Also, I haven't really decided where this is going yet other than Wrath and Chaos are technically "portable power houses" at the moment. Who are coffee addicted. And Tea addicted. Anything loaded with sugar addicted, really. AND NOW TO LEAVE YOU WONDERING WHERE THE HELL THIS STORY IS GOING! Oh, and one more thing, I'm going to<em>_attempt__to upload a really long chapter the day of my birthday. Because I'll be pulling an all-nighter the night before my birthday. Which is on the 26th__of this month. ;__D_


	4. Spazzing and a Dream

"Enough with the children's games." Wrath and I looked over to see Genkai staring at us. "And get off your asses."

"We would like a day to assimilate to a highly abrupt change in our environment." I surprised myself at how calmly I had managed to say that. "Maybe three." I added as an afterthought. I mean, this change _was_ kinda highly abrupt.

Genkai sighed. "You morons get three days." I snickered as I imagined Yogi Bear saying 'We're smarter than your average bears' in response. I snickered even more as Wrath quietly muttered 'pickinick basket…'

Suddenly an image of a Yusuke's and Kuwabara's faces on average bears flashes through my mind and I start laughing hysterically. I managed to tell Wrath about it in a highly distorted manner, but she gets what I'm saying and joins in the laughing.

At this point there're five people looking at us like we're crazy. "What the hell's so funny? I didn't understand a single word she said."

Hiei snorted. "Something about bears and being average." It's pretty easy to see that Hiei found my thought process at that moment amusing as he's got a smirk forming on his face.

Yusuke's face twisted in confusion. "How is that funny?"

I finally managed to calm down and stop laughing, as did Wrath. "Oh man, we should go run around now."

"Yeah!" Wrath nodded as she jumped, I followed suit and we ran off into the forest.

"Uh, guys, should we stop them?" Kuwabara asked, pointing in the direction we had run.

"They're fine as long as they don't go into the forest…"

"Morons, they did run into the forest." Genkai states before going back into the temple.

"…" Yusuke and Kuwabara spazzed before chasing after us. "Something tells me they aren't going to be easy to handle."

* * *

><p>When Wrath and I stopped we were near a small lake. "Okay, I can tell you about that dream now!"<p>

"Finally!" Wrath shouts all excited like and immediately sits down.

A few moments later I finished telling about the dream. "I think it's awkwardly funny."

"Yeah, definitely awkward. And the phone part totally sounds like something you'd do."

I opened my mouth to protest but I stopped and laughed instead. "You're right, it totally does!"

Suddenly Yusuke stumbled into the clearing. "Finally!" He turned around and shouted. "THEY'RE OVER HERE!"

Wrath suddenly jumped up and shouted. "CRAP! MISSION FAILED BOSS!" She then goes wading into the small lake that we're next to.

I jumped up and flailed and, instead of running into the lake, turned and ran farther into the forest while screaming like a maniac. Yusuke's eyes widened. "DON'T GO THAT WAY!" He yelled and chased after me just as the others walked into the clearing.

"Isn't that the direction the bat lives in?" Hiei questioned Kuwabara.

"Now that I think about it… Yeah."

"You might want to get out of that lake now." Kurama slowly approached the lake, resulting in Wrath going farther towards the middle. Up until something slimy and hairy brushed her leg and she freaked out, making her swim back to the shore and get out as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>By the time Yusuke caught up to me I was running in circles from the bat demon he'd already beaten the crap out of once. "HEY, IF YOU DON'T LEAVE HER ALONE I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU AGAIN!" He yelled at it as I tripped on a root and face planted.<p>

Of course, now that I was on the ground and technically laying down, I fell asleep. And the epicness of another dream started.

* * *

><p>I'm standing in a theme park. I look around and see that it's seemingly abandoned. But technically it's not abandoned because I'm in it. "Are you getting on the damn Ferris wheel with me or not?"<p>

I turn around and walk towards Hiei. "You sound like a woman when you do that." I mutter as we sit down. He glares at me and I smile innocently. Hiei looks away and out at the theme park as we get higher. But it's the middle of the night and it's a clear sky out so I look up at the stars. As I'm watching the stars they're going out one by one. "Hiei."

"Hm?"

"Do the stars normally go out one by one?" He looks up and his eyes widen. While he's looking up I look down and notice that the lights in the theme park are also going out one by one. "I think we should get off."

He grunts. "Easier said than done."

The Ferris wheel suddenly goes faster and reaches the bottom. Before Hiei can stop me I jump off. "FERRIS WHEELS ARE SCARY. I'D RATHER BE EATEN BY THE DARK." And just as the words are out of my mouth, that's exactly what happens.

* * *

><p>I jump a bit as I suddenly feel like I'm falling and wake up. I sit up and look around and realize I'm in a room and it's dark. I look around a little more and notice Wrath nearby. "Wrath, you still awake?"<p>

"Yup." She replies as she sits up too. "You face planted and slept the rest of the day away."

"I guess I'm just amazing like that." I reply with a grin. Suddenly I frown. "I had another dream. Wanna hear it?"

"After our eaves droppers go away." She points to the door. I looked and made note that there were four shadows outside the door that weren't there moments before.

I shake my head. "Wow guys, we're not stupid. We can totally see your shadows."

"Damn it Kuwabara! I told you not to bring a lamp!"

"Jeeze Urameshi, calm down. I'll just turn the thing off."

". . . GO THE HELL AWAY!" Wrath screams at them. I laughed as two of the shadows jumped up and ran off.

I sighed. "You two aren't going away, are you?"

"No, and if you don't m-"

"In or go away." I interrupted Kurama.

Kurama and Hiei silently came into the room. Kurama instantly looked away. "Could you put your shirt back on?"

I looked down and laughed. "Oops, took my shirt off in my sleep again!" I pulled my shirt back over my head.

Wrath snickered. "At least you weren't sleep walking. Actually, the last time you did that and I was spending the night it was pretty creepy."

Kurama sat down on the floor while Hiei just stood there. "I'd like you to tell me about the dream that you mentioned me in."

I snorted. "If I do that then I'd have to tell Hiei about the dream I just had."

"He's probably already seen it."

Wrath eyed Hiei as I replied to Kurama. "Riiiiight, and there's a rainbow llama in my shirt."

* * *

><p><em>The dream part was another literal dream I had. And I don't reply to my reviews in AN's, I use the PM system. Cause it's there and I can. One page longer than normal too! Aaaand you're gonna have to wait till next chapter to get the rest of the convo.<em>


	5. BRB Out to Lunch

"Tell him about the damn dreams or I'll tell him for you." Hiei suddenly stated, seemingly not amused by my sarcasm at the moment.

I frowned. "Yes mum." I replied snottily, earning me a glare (and I'm pretty sure I heard a growl in there, too), before taking a deep breath and telling Kurama both dreams very hastily. And by very hastily I mean I managed to tell him both dreams in one breath with no pausing.

"Those sound like some… Very interesting dreams. I'm sure they have some sort of meaning." Kurama stood up, Hiei was already by the door. "Thank you for telling me the dreams and good night. The four of us will leave some time tomorrow; we'll be back in about a week."

* * *

><p>The next morning- I mean afternoon when Wrath and I got up, the guys were indeed gone and Genkai was… MIA. "Hey Chaos, let's go explore in the forest." When I looked over at Wrath she was staring at the forest.<p>

I looked at the forest as well. "Yeah." Next thing I knew the two of us were running very far into the woods.

* * *

><p>When Genkai went into the room where the two girls she was supposed to train were sleeping she wasn't shocked to find them missing. It was already too late to tell Yusuke and the others that the two had probably taken off into the forest again as they were already on the train back to their homes.<p>

She decided to leave them be, thinking the girls would come back when they're hungry. She had no idea how wrong she was at that moment.

* * *

><p>.:{FF 1 week}:.<p>

Just as Yusuke and the gang walked into the temple Genkai spoke. "They haven't been here all week."

"What do'ya mean they haven't been here all week!" Yusuke shouted. "Wait, who hasn't been here all week?"

"You're an idiot Urameshi. Genkai's obviously talking about those two weirdoes Koenma had us bring here last week." Kuwabara crossed his arms, attempting to look smart.

"Ooooooooooh yeah. Hey how are those two anyway?" Yusuke grinned.

"Dumb ass, they haven't been here all week."

"Did they run into the forest again?" Just as Kurama asked that he thought he'd seen some movement in the forest.

"It's very likely. I thought they'd be like the dumb ass here and come back when they're hungry."

Just then a wolf demon that seemed somewhat familiar quickly ran by. Another went by just as quickly and tackled the obviously shorter one. "GAH! WRATH, I WON!"

* * *

><p>"NUH-UH CHAOS! I TAGGED YOU SO YOU'RE IT NOW!" Wrath and I suddenly started playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. She won. Again. "HA! SEE, I WON!"<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I threw my arms up and fell backwards. And that's when I noticed five sets of eyes staring at us. "HI!" They twitched. I forgot they haven't seen me when I'm hyper yet.

Wrath looked at them as well. "OH HEY, PEOPLE!" She pointed at them as she yelled. They twitched again.

"Where the hell have you two been for the last week!" Genkai yelled at us.

"And what the hell happened to you two!" Yusuke added on.

"Uuh, puberty?" Wrath joked, with a, very, smug smirk on her face.

I snickered. "WE'VE BEEN DOIN WHAT WE DO BEST: SPREADING WRATH AND CAUSING CHAOS!" Wrath and I burst out laughing, causing us to get looked at like the most annoying thing on the planet.

"All right you two, you've skipped out on your training for a week. Time to get training!" Yusuke cracked his knuckles and grinned all evil like. I swear his teeth were pointy.

"RUN AWAY, THE HALF DEMON IS ANGRY!" I yelled through more laughing. I started crying I was laughing so hard. Wrath laughed even harder at my outburst.

"OOOOOH, MR. POINTY TEETH, I'M SO SCARED!" Wrath and I got up and ran as Yusuke began to chase us.

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" Yusuke shook his fist and chased us around the temple.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got sick for two weeks after the last update and then I couldn't concentrate on any of my stories. D:<em>

_And the all nighter story on my birthday didn't happen because I was far too tired/cold that night to do it. This chapter seems so short compared to the other ones..._


	6. No More Sugar?

"So, uh, when do you guys think Urameshi's going to realize they're clothes are made of giant leaves?"

Kurama scratched the side of his face. "Hopefully before he tries to grab one by the-"

"GAH, WRATH, HE GOT MY SHIRT!"

"-Shirt." He sighed and shook his head as he finished his sentence.

"Eeeh, why is your shirt a leaf! ?" Yusuke held the giant, now torn, leaf up in front of his face.

"Because our clothes got really dirty with mud and stuff. Leaves are much easier to wash than cloth. NOW GIMME A SHIRT." I yelled at him, I had a smaller leaf shirt on under the large one but I still tried to cover up.

Suddenly Yusuke was hit with a, not so random, random ball of electricity. He fell over and twitched. "What the hell! ?" He shouted after jumping back up after a moment. "That felt like a freakin stun gun!"

Kurama stuck his head into the kitchen where we had managed to get to before my large leaf shirt had been stolen. "What felt like a stun gun?" He asked _just_ as Wrath started whistling innocently.

"You did it, didn't you! ?" Yusuke pointed accusingly at Wrath.

She mock gasped. "No!" And then she burst out laughing. "I might have! Maybe!"

I crawled over to Yusuke as quietly as I could. I was attempting to light his shoe on fire when his foot backed away from my hand. "What the hell are doing?"

"Uuuuh, testing your shoe for rubber content?" I snickered. "Cause, y'know, rubber melts. And stuff."

"Riiiiiight, I'm not buying that."

"Er, not to interrupt, but could the two of you go put some actual clothes on please?"

"Can't do that if we don't have any." Wrath retorted, searching through the cupboards for something to eat. "Besides, we haven't eaten today and we're hungry!"

I crawled over to the fridge, humming the Mission Impossible theme the whole time. "DUH NUH!" I jumped up and opened the fridge. "Uuuuh, Chaos, you weren't even sneaking."

"I know! That's what makes it fun!" I replied as I closed the door and opened the freezer. "ICE CREAM." I pulled out the gallon bucket and looked at it. I made a face. "Eh, Neapolitan."

"At least it's ice cream?" Wrath offered.

I shrugged and nodded, opening the container and grabbing the spoon she was holding out. "ICE CREAM!" Wrath and I proceeded to eat the previously untouched gallon bucket of ice cream.

* * *

><p>It's been a half hour and Wrath and I were running all over the temple, Yusuke and Kuwabara chasing us. "Where're Hiei and Kurama?" I asked, looking around waerily.<p>

"I have no id-" Wrath suddenly tripped. "GO CHAOS, GO!"

"Wh-" Before I could finish I was rolling around on the ground, fighting a net. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN IT!"

"I TOLD YOU TO GO!"

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW YOU MEANT RUN!"

"WE NEED MORE SUGAR."

"NO! NO MORE SUGAR FOR YOU TWO! AND DEFINTELY NO COFFEE!" Yusuke yelled as he ran up to us. "Chasing you two when you're hyper is like trying to catch lightning!" He ranted, turning his back to us.

"Uh, Urameshi…"

"Not now Kurwabara!"

"But she got out of the net and now they're both gone."

"WHAT! ?" Yusuke turned around to find the remains of a burned net and both of us gone. "Damn it." He stormed off inside the temple. "I give up."

Wrath and I silently crawled on the roof. "Best. Idea. EVER." She whispered to me.

"Agreed." I replied with a whisper of my own. I blinked and suddenly I ran into something. "GAH!" I backed up a little and looked up, my ears pressed flat against my head. "Uh, hi?" I quickly glanced at Wrath and noticed she was playing with a random flower. I suddenly turned and bolted, only to run into Hiei's legs again. "ARGH!"

My ears twitched as I heard quiet snickering. "Detective, I'm going to hit you over the head with a frying pan if you don't stop snickering."

"Oh yeah? Where you going to find a frying pan?"

"The kitchen, where else?"

"Please sto- OW!" I looked behind me to see that Kurama was trying to somehow convince Wrath to get off the roof and that she'd bitten his hand in response.

"WRATH, COOKIES!" I screamed.

"OH MY FUZZY, WHERE! ?"

"INSIDE THE TEMPLE!" She immediately jumped off the roof and ran into the temple. I calmly stood up and walked off the edge, face planting into the ground on purpose.

Wrath, suddenly angry that there's no cookies like I had said there was, attempted to storm back outside only to be tackled by Yusuke. "Not so fast! We're gonna find something to hide your ears and tail and then we're gonna go to get you two some clothes."

I jumped up at the word 'clothes'. "CLOTHES SHOPPING!" I shouted spastically. I wasn't too thrilled at the thought of trying pants on, but I did like trying shirts on.

"And shoes because Genkai doesn't want you two running around bare foot anymore." Kurama added as he jumped down beside me. I immediately bolted forward and away from him. "I'm not going to drop another net on you… Besides, that was better than Hiei's idea."

I eyed Hiei. "I can guess what his idea might've been." Suddenly a rather gory, okay maybe extremely gory, horror movie popped into my head and I giggled. "Aaah, such a good movie."

"What's a good movie?" Kuwabara asked.

"Dream Catcher, it's such a nice, gory movie."

"… What the hell! Horror movies aren't 'nice'!" Yusuke yelled, now sitting on top of Wrath.

"We should watch Pet Cemetary!" Wrath yelled, trying to wiggle her way out from under Yusuke.

"NO, WE GET YOU TWO SOME ACTUAL CLOTHES. THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT MOVIES. AND USING THEM AS REWARDS FOR YOUR TRAINING."

"But but but!" Warth and I spoke simultaneously.

"No butts." Genkai replied, walking out of the temple.

"Fiiiiine." Yusuke got off of Wrath and we both found something to cover our ears and tails up so that we could go find some actual clothes.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand this chapter is 1,024 words, without this author note. Wrath challeneged me to match a chapter of her story in word length. She tried to make it 1k, but she couldn't so I was all "That's okay! I'll do 1k anyway!" :D<em>

_(This chapter was almost too much fun to write. ;o3o)_


	7. And Suddenly A Mall!

We were sitting in the metal death trap known as a car. "But I want orange juice noooow!" I complained. I wasn't expecting to be in the car for more than a half hour, but the nearest clothes store was an hour's drive away at least.

"No, we're not stopping to get you orange juice." Yusuke replied irritated as he kept his eyes on the road.

"She'll puke if she doesn't get orange juice." Hiei intervened. I glared at him as Yusuke's eyes went wide and he pulled over.

"FREEDOME!" I jumped out of the car and ran behind some bushes.

"Why the hell didn't you mention you get car sick!" Yusuke yelled at me.

"Actually… She did. As you were pushing her into the car forcefully." Kurama was rummaging through an ice chest in the trunk, looking for orange juice.

Wrath looked around. "Where's the Weirdo Magnet?"

"Oh, we left Kuwabara behind again on accident." Yusuke replied with a grin after looking around.

"Chaos, I found a bottle of ora-" Kurama started but stopped when I snatched the bottle out of his hand as I said 'thanks' quickly and took a drink. I quickly got back into the car and buckled back up, clutching the orange juice bottle like it was my life line. Everyone piled into their previous seats.

For the next five minutes I stared, strike that, _glared_ at the back of Hiei's head. "Woman, stop staring."

At the moment I was about to reply with a response that my gut told me not to reply with, I went against my gut. "Make me." He narrowed his eyes at me in the mirror. I blinked and the next thing I knew Hiei was turned around and pointing his sword between my eyes. "Shiny." I went from glaring at Hiei to staring at his sword.

"Damn it Hiei, don't get me pulled over again! Put that damn thing away and turn around!" Yusuke yelled at him. Hiei grunted, sheathed his sword, and turned around. I decided to stare out the window for the remained of the trip.

"Chaos. Chaos. Hey Chaos. Cha~os~. CHAOS!" Wrath screamed my name in my ear.

"GAH!" I flailed and fell out of the car. I hadn't noticed that I'd been unbuckled and the door was open. "Ow, my head." I got up and looked around. We were at a mall. The building was large and obviously had more than one floor. "MALL."

Yusuke started pushing both me and Wrath inside. He stopped when we were in the building. The three guys started walking towards what appeared to be a J.C. Penny. Wrath and I started following, up until we spotted a store similar to Hot Topic. Grinning we oh-so-very-slyly snuck over to the store and went inside, the guys hadn't even noticed we weren't following them yet.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this one is short~ I'll definitely make sure the next one is longer. Much, much longer~ Anyway… YOU CAN HAS CLIFFY.<em>


	8. School Uniforms, Chains, and Boots?

By the time I'd had my outfit picked out I turned around to see that Wrath had managed to assemble what appeared to be a school-girls uniform (how she managed that I'll never know) that she had tried on and was parading around the store in, she was now wearing a fedora to hide her ears. We'd decided we were going to stay in this store until the guys found us.

I'd managed to find a pair of pants similar to Tripp. It had purple accents and lots of pockets. I like pockets and purple, and the chains were a plus. I'd decided I wanted a corset and grabbed the nearest black and purple one I saw, as well as a black hat with purple, teal, and white dots. It had a yellow-gold accent around the stitching. I immediately went to try and it on.

When I stepped out of the dressing room in the outfit I had tried on, my clothes draped over one of my arms, the guys were just entering the store. Me, having decided to be childish, grinned and quietly walked over to a circular clothes rack and climbed in. Wrath apparently had the same idea as I barely saw her climb into a different clothes rack.

"Excuse me, miss, I need to ask you something."

The lady behind the counter sighed and set the magazine she was reading down. "Yes?"

"Did two girls walk in here?"

"Yeah, actually… Huh? Where'd they go…? I know I saw them a moment ago." I held in a snicker.

"Thank you, we'll just keep looking. In this store. I'm sure they're in here somewhere." I mentally blamed Hiei for being a fun sucker and could have sworn I heard a snicker.

Yusuke decided to look at the clothes rack that Wrath was hiding in. Suddenly out of seemingly no-where (for Yusuke at least) Wrath popped up and shouted. "BOO!" Yusuke immediately fell backwards and started twitching. I fell out of the rack I was hiding in, laughing hysterically.

I laughed even harder when I looked over at Yusuke to see him glaring at me. Wrath was also on the floor laughing at this point.

"Alright, you two obviously have outfits put on… Chaos, please choose an actual shirt." Kurama started but stopped when he saw that I was wearing a corset.

"Nein, ich liebe es."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"No, I love it."

"Then put your sweat shirt back on!"

"Nein, es blöd."

"Please stop speaking in another language."

"No, it's dumb."

Yusuke snorted. "Someone's feeling blunt today…. Hey wait a minute, that's my sweatshirt that I'm letting you borrow!"

I opened my mouth to throw an insult, in German, at Yusuke when Kurama interrupted me. "Fine, then get a different jacket and I'll pay for it."

I silently walked off and grabbed a dark teal jacket and walked back. "There, I got a jacket. Happy?"

"Yes." Wrath and I were pushed to the counter and all the tags were scanned and removed from our clothing. "And now we need to get the two of you shoes."

"But being barefoot is awesome!" Wrath complained.

I pointed to some shelves that had shoes on them. "Do boots count?" I was already walking over to the shoes, dragging Wrath with me. We each grabbed a random pair and pulled them on. Kurama purchased the boots as well and we left the store. "I'm not getting back into that death trap without orange juice."

Next thing I knew there were two bottles of orange juice being shoved into my face. "Way ahead of ya."

"Y'know, you make it very hard to be a pain in your ass." I took the bottles from Yusuke and shoved them into one of the pockets on my pants. Gotta love them pockets.

"I try." Yusuke grinned and I rolled my eyes.

When we got outside it was quiet enough to hear the chains on my pants. I could practically see Hiei's annoyance at my choice in pants. We were halfway to the car when he finally said something. "Those chains are annoying."

"So? Besides, if I take 'em I could hit someone with them!"

"That sounded a little bit too cheerful."

"Does it help that I was thinking of hitting you with them?"

"Not at all."

"Good, cause now you can expect payback at any random moment for forcing me into that death trap you call a car."

"Greeeeaaaaaaaat." Yusuke rolled his eyes as he unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat. Kurama refused to sit between Wrath and I like he had on the way here. Probably because I still hadn't put the jacket I chose on.

* * *

><p><em>Hurr, look! I updated! I didn't forget, I swear! –totallydidforgetpleasedon'tkillme- I tried to make it to 1k, but I couldn't because I brain farted. Sad face. Oh well, at least I updated? ;o3o<em>

_There might be a surprise next chapter. Might. No promises._


	9. Wrath's POV: Flusters Ahoy!

**WRATH'S POV YAY~!**

They drove a few miles before I sighed. "What's your problem?" Yusuke grounds out highly annoyed at Chaos continually jingling the chains of her pants. Ignoring Yusuke, I managed to think up an idea that was a haywire of images so that Hiei wouldn't understand.

I started going through a mental stash of yaoi pairings just to see if I was being mind raped. Noting that it was indeed being watched I decided to ask Chaos a funny question just to swarm Hiei with images that he could never un-see, "Chaos what's your favorite Y-Y-H yaoi pairing? Oh don't answer with the names directly but you know the drill." I was smirking by then, Hiei was visibly cringing. Chaos' cheeks where tinted light pink, yet she never let on that she was embarrassed.

"Hmmmm," You could see the wheels turning in Chaos's brain, "well I don't really have a favorite pairing." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

I turned towards her and said "Mission accomplished boss!" Making her give me a confused look that then turn into an amused one when she saw where my eyes where.

"OHI PAY BACK!" She then yelled.

The death trap then swerved and came to a stop. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU-"

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asks cutting off Yusuke in attempt to avoid a yelling fight.

"You don't wanna know." Is all Hiei says.

Kurama then looks at me, "Where'd you get that candy bar?"

"Ummmm, five finger discount?" I say putting on an innocent face. Little did everyone know that my tie had hidden pockets on the backside, and I wasn't about to tell them that. I look down at my skirt and smile at the colors. My outfit's colors were, starting at the skirt plaid dark gray and teal; button up shirt, light gray; tie, teal; over coat was the same dark gray as the skirt; and lastly the fedora was solid light gray with a teal ribbon and 3 peacock feathers sticking out from the ribbon; all different lengths.

"Now that's more like it!" Yusuke says proudly with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh dear…" Kurama says.

"Ummmmm, Im boooooored!" Chaos announces.

"Huuuuurry up and get us -OH LOOK A SHOPPING CENTER! And it has shiny objects!" I say giddy, making the new found honor fly right out the window.

"Ooo! Can we go there?" Chaos asks.

"Pretty please, we'll be good~" I say fingers crossed at my side.

"NO!" Yusuke yells then continues driving.

"AWWWWWH!" Chaos and I whine.

Hiei, forgotten in everyone's mind, sat there trying to not look in the two girl's minds in case he was attacked like that again. Never was he going to sit between these two again.

* * *

><p>As soon as Yusuke stopped the car Chaos was out of the car and running up the path to the temple. I hopped out and shook like a wet dog just to shake. "Ahh wonderful air." My tail hung low as it wagged back and forth. I stretched upwards then slowly followed the three guys.<p>

"Hurry up you idiot! I don't want Genkai yelling that we're late." Yusuke says over his shoulder. I start to grumble which made Kurama look back at me in worry.

As we got in sight of the temple the wind started to pick up. "Gahh," I yell trying to hold down my skirt, "Not cool, not cool, NOT COOL!" Once again Kurama looks back but just in time to see my skirt fly out of my hands. He turns around as red as a tomato.

As suddenly as the wind came it stopped.

I let out a sigh of relief, just as Yusuke asks "What's up Kurama?"

"N...nothing." He replies.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Hiei taunts with a mischievous look plastered to his face.

"Wrath! Guess what, guess what!" Chaos says bouncing up and down as we enter the doors to the main training grounds.

"What?"

"I CAN CONTROL ANOTHER ELEMENT!" She yells out just to yell. "Oh? What element is that?" I ask curious. "It's a secret." She sticks her tongue out.

"Soooo, why's Kurama bright red?" Chaos asks, tongue still out. "He saw something blue that normally one wouldn't see." Hiei says smugly.

Chaos thought for a minute then said "I don't get it."

'Waaaaait what's blue that on-' I face-palmed and glared at Hiei. "Don't make me show those images again." I threatened as I saw his smirk grow.

"Everyone pay attention!" Genkai yelled out hitting Yusuke over the head.

"OWCH, why'd you do-" Just then a snow ball hit Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama as Kuwabara walked into the room. Yusuke and Kurama looked shocked. Hiei looked pissed.

Hiei not only got it upside the head but down his shirt as well.

"What the hell Kuwabara! Where the hell did you get snow?" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara when he gained his wits.

"What? It wasn't me!" Kuwabara yelled back.

"YOU DUMB ASS; you're the only one in that direction!"

"What about her?" Kuwabara says trying to save his own hide. He was pointing at Chaos, who happened to be laughing her ass off and nowhere near him. Everyone looked at her then deemed her not the suspect, thus turning their gazes to me. I was annoyed to no end. I was soaked to the bone and didn't even know how that had happened.

Did I forget to mentioned that snow fell in a mass pile on me then melted away cause of the fire Chaos lit that had yet to be noticed?

I got up and sat next to the fire in attempt to dry off. "Waaait, why are you wet?" Chaos asked. I shrugged.

A few minutes went past full of arguing from the others before someone shouted: "OH HECK NO THIS ROOM IS WOOD AND THERE'S A FIRE!"

Chaos then jumped up and yelled "COME BATMAN TO THE BATCAVE!ONE!" Yes she really yelled one in there.

She then grabbed me and drug me outside and back into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Winnnnnnnd~" Chaos said sing-song like.<p>

"Is that your other element?" I ask noting the wind start.

"Yup! I bet you have another element too."

"Hmmm, does some how throwing a snowball in a room where you lit a fire count as having a snow element?"

"SO IT WAS YOU? The look on Hiei's face was priceless!" Chaos laughs out.

"Shhh dun tell him or he'd be angry at me!" I hiss.

An idea hit me. "Can we defy logic like Cloud's hair defies gravity?" I ask Chaos. Chaos cocks her head to the side in confusion. "I was wondering if I could make a snow ball that could stand the heat of a flame so we could put a little flame inside of it to throw at someone."

"Can we try later?" Chaos asked.

"Uhh, sure…why?" I respond.

She points behind me.

I turn and see a flustered Kurama.

* * *

><p><em>Here's the surprise! Wrath herself wrote this chapter! (not like you couldna guessed that. ;o3o)<em>

_Enjoy it! I pestered her for over a week to write this one so I could read it, go over it for errors, and edit it. There weren't too many so I finished pretty quickly. And now I have a new plot to work with! Yay! :D_

_I would totally rattle chains on my pants to annoy people. Because I have. Tripp are awesome like that. And pockets! I love me lots of pockets! I'm going to stop ranting about pockets now. I had four (sugar loaded and caffeinated) cups of coffee. :3 –posts chapter and runs off, squiggling arms in the process –_


	10. Chaos' Furry

"Er, uh, hi?" Wrath muttered. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" She yelled and flailed her arms.

Kurama help up his hands in a 'calm down' sort of way. "Running off while we're _here_ doesn't work very well."

The gears in my mind turned, and I suddenly had a plan formulated. "We trained ourselves out here for a whole week. I think it turned out well. We were just going to train for another week or so, honest!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiight, and I'm the tooth fairy." Yusuke walked up behind me, scratching the inside of his ear in a nonchalant manner.

"Look, a flying tomato demon!" Wrath pointed at Kuwabara, who was in the distance still and shouting for the others to 'wait up', causing Kurama and Yusuke to look as she switched the dragging roles and dragged me off in the direction I was originally heading. After much, really fast, running Wrath and I made it to the cave we'd lived in for a whole week and blocked the entrance with a boulder. I lit the fire in the little fire pit. "Now that I think about it… I didn't see Hiei there."

"Eh, I'm not worried." I poked the fire with a stick. It wanted to go out and I couldn't figure out why.

"Ehm… Chaos, you might want to turn around."

I slowly looked over my shoulder and looked Hiei in the eye. I instantly began thinking of a rubber duck. "Rubber ducky, you're the one~! You make bath time…. So~ much fun~!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. Suddenly I was hit on top of the head, hard. "Rubber duckies have nothing to do with right now!"

"Oooooooh, you shouldn't've done that!" Wrath's eyes were wide.

"Why the hell not!" Yusuke shouted, very annoyed. It was too late though. I stood up, and, without even thinking about it, launched a fireball at Yusuke. "What the hell!" He dove out of the way last second.

"I'm going to have a migraine later, thanks." I calmly muttered under my breath. I walked over to the boulder blocking the entrance and punched it. It cracked, the crack quickly grew and then the boulder turned into a pile of rubble. I decided to test my new-found element and ran back to the temple, using wind to speed myself up.

"What's wrong with you?" I ignored Genkai and continued to the room that Wrath and I had originally stayed in our first night here and proceeded with flopping onto the floor and curling up.

The door opened quietly and a cup was set in front of my face. "This will help your headache." I glared at the cup and Kurama sighed, turned to the door and closed it. "I'm not leaving until you drink it."

I backhanded the cup away from me. "I'm not taking anything for a headache."

"You don't have a choice." I took that as an opportunity to create a barrier made of hurricane force winds. I barely heard the door open again, and then I tuned everything out, concentrating on keeping my ball of wind up as long as possible.

Next thing I know there's a short, red eyed, highly annoyed, black haired demon trying to force his way through my sphere of personal space. I attempted to discreetly make a ball of fire only to find that I couldn't do so while I had the wind going. My eye twitched when Hiei had managed to force his hand into the wind. I sat up with huff and crossed my arms. "Fine! I'll take something! Leave me alone already!" The windy sphere quickly dispersing, the only traces indicating it was even there were faint gauges in the floor.

Kurama handed me another cup. Apparently my earlier reaction was predicted and another cup prepared before-hand. "I'm afraid we can't leave you alone, you still have to train. Though it appears you learn quickly…" I stopped lifting the cup to my face and tossed it off to the side instead. Kurama sighed. "Hiei, could you hold her down please?"

Next thing I knew I was on my back, Hiei on top of me. My head had hit the floor again, making my headache worse. "Woman, just take the damn medicine." I snorted in response; Hiei took that as a sign that he needed excess force to get me to open my mouth. I felt something collide with my stomach, causing me to open my mouth in an attempt to gasp for air.

Kurama didn't miss this chance and poured something into my mouth. Not having much of a choice, I swallowed the somewhat fowl tasting liquid. "There, I swallowed it. NOW GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF ME!" They left and I gladly went back to staring at the wall.

* * *

><p><em>((SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THESE~ Okay, I'm sorry. I had to. xD<em>))

I was sitting on a couch; it was somewhat dirty and covered in a fine layer of dust. "I'm bored."

"Not my problem."

"Aw, come on Hiei! You were told to watch me!"

"And that's just what I'm doing."

"Fun leech." I muttered under my breath as I decided to lie on the couch and take a nap. I hadn't realized I was cold until I felt something warm on me. Opening my eyes I realized that the 'warm something' was actually a 'warm someone'.

"Fun leech, huh?" He quickly kissed me and got up just as fast. It took me a moment to realize what happened and I blushed.

"You're still a fun leech."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching. "You hit the floor pretty hard." Yusuke was sitting in the corner. "Thought we'd have to call Yukina to look at you." He was also grinning.<p>

"I'm still pissed off at you."

"So? Wait, why's your face red?"

"None your business." He shrugged and got up, walking over to the door.

"Alright fine. Oh yeah, Kurama locked me in here until I said sorry. Soooo… Sorry about hitting you on the head." I snorted in response as I looked out the window, noting that it was already dark out. And then Yusuke decided to drag me to dinner. Literally, he grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to the kitchen. "SHE'S AWAKE!"

* * *

><p><em>And suddenly I end it here. Yes, I really did put random song lyrics in there. They're kinda related. Kinda. Okay not really, but I couldn't help myself. And look, you all get an early update! Woo! Aaaaaaaany way…. I finally figured out where this plot is going. :3<em>


	11. And the Wall Comes Down

I noticed Yukina the moment Yusuke dragged me into the kitchen. I was still plenty pissed at Hiei for punching me in the stomach, now would be a great opportunity to get him back with some random banter. "Hello, I'm Yukina. You must be Chaos."

"Indeed." I grinned and held my hand out for her to shake, her eyes widened and as she let go.

"Your hand is so warm!"

I laughed. "Yeah, my body temp tends to drastically fluctuate."

"Alright you ninnies, it's time to sit down and eat." I quickly sat down in the nearest chair. Wrath sat directly opposite of me, Yusuke was to my immediate right, Yukina was on the other side of him, and between Wrath and Yukina was Kuwabara. Genkai was to my left, then there was Kurama, and then Hiei. We were all quietly eating when I suddenly decided to start talking. "Hey Wrath." I asked as I nibbled on a carrot.

"Yeah?" She was also nibbling on a carrot.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we had twins and didn't know it? Or better yet if we _were _twins!" Yusuke and Kurama nearly choked on their food as they nearly started laughing, Genkai was smirking, Kuwabara and Yukina looked confused at the sudden, seemingly strange, topic, and Hiei was giving me a death glare but I didn't look at him. I was too busy staring at my plate full of food.

"Chaos, are you feeling okay?" Wrath was looking at me like I'd lost my mind. "We've had the discussion about how cool it'd be if we were twins a long time ago."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I-" I stopped mid sentence and began snickering. I'd just imagined Hiei in a bright pink tutu with rainbow ballet slippers and his hair in pigtails with the most dangerous 'I-will-not-hesitate-to-kill-you-right-now' look on his face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yusuke asked as he poked me in the side. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore as I fell sideways out of my chair and began to laugh hysterically.

I finally calmed down after a few minutes and climbed back into my chair. I started to actually eat instead of nibble my food. Suddenly Wrath threw up her arms and shouted. "WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE!" I nearly choked on my food. Suddenly the table was caving in towards the middle. "Cap'n, the ships going down!" Wrath yelled with an imitation pirate accent as she jumped behind her chair.

I gave a fake sniffle. "Perfectly good food." I looked up and around. "Where'd Hiei go?"

"I assume he got annoyed with all the twin talk and left." Kurama replied as he started picking the food up.

* * *

><p>I had managed to shoo everyone out of the kitchen, even Yukina. I was determined to clean up that mess. I didn't fix the table though, not that I could, I ended up leaving it as it was. I was now on the roof and staring at the stars when I should have been inside sleeping. "Woman, what are you doing?"<p>

"I'm being wide awake." The moment Hiei sat down nearby I got up and walked to a different section of roof and lay back down. I was attempting to make it evident that I wanted to be alone without actually saying anything. I failed. Hiei was now standing over me and glaring. When's he not glaring? "What the hell do you want?" I got no reply, my ears twitched when I heard his hand quietly shift on the hilt of his sword. I narrowed my eyes. "You have a _huge_ stick up your ass." I quickly rolled away and jumped up, throwing a ball of fire at him. I face palmed as I remembered that's his element.

"Woman, I'm getting sick and tired of you."

"Join the club; I'm getting sick of myself too." He stopped moving.

"What?"

"What? You think I don't annoy myself? It'd be a miracle if I didn't annoy myself. Hell, it's freaking amazing I'm still sane! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to sleep so I can be grouchy when Yusuke or Kuwabara wake me up in the morning." Before he could say anything else I jumped off the roof and walked back inside.

"What was that argument about?" Kurama was leaning against the wall just outside my bedroom door.

"None ya, fox." I heard him mutter about how I sounded similar to Hiei. It came out much colder than I'd intended, but at the moment, I truly didn't care. Though I might later. Maybe. I curled up on the floor and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hurr, this chapter sucks. Yup, it sucks terribly. I ran out of ideas after the dinner scene. Next chapter is going to be Wrath's POV. Just a heads up. O3o<em>


	12. Wrath's POV: What is this?

_Note: oh my, it is like chaos was reading my mind. She practically knew everything in this chapter before it was even out of my mind… xD_

I heard the whole thing. I had walked outside for some air when I saw Hiei jump to the roof so I stayed hidden. Nibbling on the same carrot from dinner, I started talking to myself in the weird way people do.

"Hmm, seems Chaos is depressed. I wonder what's bugging her… OH! I bet she's gonna start her… errrr I'd better not say anymore…"

* * *

><p>For once I was running around without Chaos, Chaos claimed she didn't feel good and for me to cause enough mayhem for the both of them times three.<p>

First off I went to find someone who wasn't a pervert to ask where the shower was. I literally ran into Hiei, who pointed me in the right direction after a few not so nice words from him and some humiliating mental images from me.

I walked to the shower to see that Hiei was nice enough to direct me to it but not to tell me that it was occupied. "How nice Hiei, next time I won't hold back those images so much." I muttered to myself.

Being the trouble maker I am, I started picking the bathroom door lock.

With an audible click I twist the door handle to enter.

I snuck up to the pile of clothes that where on the counter top and snatched them. I thought about grabbing the towel as well but decided against it and flushed the toilet instead and made my escape.

There was a yelp and I sped up my pace.

Kuwabara looked up from his spot at the kitchen table.

"What are you up to?" He asks oblivious to the clothes in my hands.

I sat at the table and grabbed a cup and the tea pot, "Drinkin' tea and reading the funnies."

I poured tea into the cup then grabbed the newspaper out of his hands.

"HEY!" Kuwabara blinked a few times and stared at the empty space in his hands.

"You don't read the newspaper…." I look at him, "Here, you can have the sports pages, those are boring."

Kuwabara muttered something that sounded like 'no thanks' and left the room.

"This is boring." I say out loud.

I set the stolen clothes on the table then folded the newspaper and set it on top of the stack and then I left, but not before 'accidentally' knocking the tea onto the clothes. I walked outside and decided to walk circles around the training room.

Suddenly Yusuke walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going in circles because I'm bored." Suddenly there was a shout, it was Kurama. He shouted something along the lines of 'MY CLOTHES!' Guess he was the one in the bathroom. I snickered as Yusuke left to go see what was wrong.

* * *

><p>What seemed to be half a day, which really was three hours, of walking in circles I went to 'train' my newly acquired skills and started sneaking along the top of the roof. I stopped as I spotted Hiei and decided to follow him from my location.<p>

As soon as he reached Chaos' room he stopped and opened the door only to get a face full of Rubik's Cube.

I snickered. Hiei ignored the cube walked in the room, he didn't even bother to close the door.

After a while I got bored and walked over to the top of the doorway and peaked upside down into the room. Hiei was letting Chaos lean on him, she looked almost like she was sleeping. I couldn't hear what they were saying because they were whispering, but this was the nicest I'd ever seen Hiei and I hardly know the guy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I splutter out, grip loosening causing me to fall from the spot.


	13. Puppies?

"ARGH!" I jumped away from Hiei the moment Wrath shouted. I threw my shoe at him when she landed on the floor. The look on his face was priceless after the shoe hit him.

Yusuke walked up to Wrath and yawned. "What the hells goin' on?" Kurama, Genkai, and Yukina walked up behind him.

Wrath pointed at Hiei. "I saw him go in Chaos' room so I followed him and they were snogging!"

"No way! Hiei's not nice enough to snogg!" Yusuke replied with huge grin. Then he noticed my tail and started laughing hysterically. "YOUR TAIL IS FLUFFY."

I went to go jump at him but Hiei grabbed my tail, causing me to yelp. "HE CALLED MY TAIL FLUFFY!"

"It is fluffy." I looked at my tail and sighed. I was so going to have to brush it down now.

"You can let go now."

"No."

My eye twitched. "But I wanna sleeeeeep!" I whined. "Let's go to the mall!" I randomly threw my hands up.

"We'll go to the mall at a reasonable hour. Not at one in the morning when it's closed."

"Fiiiiiiiiine." I slammed my door, completely forgetting that Hiei was still holding onto my tail. I tried to turn around and ran into Hiei. "Hi!" He let go of my tail but didn't make a move to leave.

"She does know Hiei's still in there, right?"

"Eh, just leave them alone. Maybe they'll make babies." I slapped my own forehead with my hand. "And _that_ is how you get Chaos to face palm!"

I opened the door. "I'm going to put potato bugs in your beds if you don't leave right now." I smiled innocently at them as I closed my door again and walked over to a corner. "I'm going to sleep, you can stay or go. I don't care. I'm tired." I told Hiei as I lay down in the corner and quickly fell asleep. I had this strange feeling that I'd be dreaming tonight.

* * *

><p><em>I was surrounded by a group of men. Some of them were demons but most of them were humans. "This stupid mutt looks worth a lot alive. Don't kill her!" Someone attempted to grab me but I snarled and bit his hand.<em>

_I growled as I looked around, I wasn't going to move from this spot even if I died. "Stupid thing. Wait, are those puppies?" My head snapped to the one who spoke and I snarled viciously at him. "Ha! The stupid mongrel's a mother! Screw her, get the puppies!" They all started closing in and I did the only thing I could think of, I made a tornado of fire surround myself._

"_Shit! That's not an ordinary wolf!"_

"_Why the hell do you think I brought some demons along! ?"_

_I howled and the tornado spread outward, causing the men to catch fire. Suddenly I was looking down at myself. I made note that my fur had gone white, I was sure it would have been brown or red. My left eye seemed to look like it was on fire and the right one seemed to look almost white. I'm pretty sure it was a really light blue. After I was done looking at myself I was back in the wolf. "My children, I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even your father."_

"_I see you already killed them." I looked over my shoulder at Kurama._

"_Kurama, what are you doing here?"_

"_Genkai told Hiei and I that there were poachers about and asked us to get rid of them."_

"_I see." I urged my two children to stand and walked away from Kurama just as Hiei showed up. I didn't say another word._

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was kicking my foot. "Eh…"<p>

"You have strange dreams."

"Ack! You aren't supposed to invade my dreams like that!"

"_Puppies._"

"Well you can sit there debating puppies, I'm going to go get a steak and then badger Yusuke into taking me and Wrath to the mall." I stood up, stretched and walk out. I swear I heard Hiei snicker behind my back.

Halfway to the kitchen Wrath tackled me to the ground. "SO WHAT DID YOU AND HIEI DO LAST NIGHT?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

And then Hiei walked by. "_Puppies._" My eye twitched. That ass, he wasn't going to let me live that dream down!

"What about puppies?" I quickly whispered the dream I had to Wrath. "That sounds awkward."

"Yeah, it was even more awkward when Hiei stated I had strange dreams."

"Oh my. Soooo, breakfast and then badger until the mall?" She dragged me into the kitchen before I could reply. Instead of a steak I ended up eating cereal. "Hey Chaos?"

"Huh?" I responded through a mouthful of lucky charms.

"Why is one of you eyes all flamey and the other all windy looking?"

I dropped my spoon and ran to the bathroom. I pushed Yusuke out of the way and put my face as close as I could to the mirror. "GAH! MY EYES!"

"The hell is this about! ?" I looked at Yusuke. "Never mind!"

"Take us to the mall!" I waved my arms about.

"Fine! Just let me finish what I was doing!" He replied and pushed me out. I ran back to the kitchen to finish my lucky charms only to see Hiei eating them. "THOSE ARE MINE!"

Hiei smirked as he started slowly eating the cereal while I stared. My eye twitched and then I sighed. "Screw it. I'm gonna get a smoothie at the mall anyway." I turned and went back to my room to put my colorful hat on, making sure that there was enough room between the hat and my ears to make sure that my ears were comfortable.

Wrath grabbed me out of nowhere and dragged me to the car. "Good thing I didn't finish eating then." I noticed that Hiei and Kurama were also in the car. "Why're you two going? Hey wait, where's Yusuke?"

"We decided to take this opportunity to get to know the two of you better." Kurama replied as he started the car after Wrath and I were buckled. I saw Kurama glance at Wrath and heard her snicker. My first thought was '_They're plotting against me!_' but then I realized that Hiei was there so my second thought was '_They're plotting against us!_'

"Chaos, let's play I Spy until we get to the mall!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><em>Aaah, two story updates in one day actually feels pretty accomplished. I leave you all with this wonderful cliffy. Enjoy. :]<em>


	14. What's taking them so long?

"I spy something…. Red!"

"Kurama's hair!"

"Aw, how'd you know! ?"

"You've been staring at the back of his head."

"Have not!"

"Have too! My turn! I spy something….. Pointy!" Suddenly there was a loud popping sound and then the engine cut out. "Uhm, please tell me the car didn't stop working in the middle of nowhere." I directed the statement at Kurama. The look on his face said 'oh dear'.

"I wish I could. I'll have to see what's wrong with it." As Kurama got out of the car I decided to stare out the window. I glanced into the passenger mirror and saw that Hiei was smirking. I decided not to think on it. A few minutes later Kurama walked back to the driver side door. "There're some things missing from the engine. We'll be stuck here unless someone," he glanced at Hiei, "tells me where the missing parts are."

No one said anything. "Soooooooo, I guess we're camping!" Wrath stated with a wink at Kurama.

"Yes, camping. There's a bunch of camping gear in the trunk." That's it, I swear they're all plotting against me. I despise tents! You never know what finds their way into them. I once found a scorpion in one…

* * *

><p>It took a half hour for four people to set up two tents. A half hour! They aren't small tents either, and they're complicated. After setting them up Wrath and I decided to go hunt for fire wood. "Man, I wanted to get a smoothie! I'm starving! Why did Hiei have to be an ass and eat my lucky charms? Have I ever mentioned I hate tents?" I complained when we couldn't see the camp anymore.<p>

"Mmmm, smoothies. I'm hungry now, thanks. I dunno. Only about five times already." Wrath replied to every single thing I said. "Hey what's that?" She pointed at something off in the distance.

"I dunno, let's go check it out!" I said as I started running over to the object, Wrath following close behind. We stared at the object on the ground. "What'd'ya think it is?" I asked in amazement.

"I have no fuzzing idea." She replied as she also stared at it in amazement. "We should so dig it up!"

"AGREED!" I immediately knelt down and began digging; Wrath joined me a moment later. After a few minutes of digging I cut my hand on the object. "Ow, shit, my hand!"

"Oh man, this is why band aids are useful! Oh wait, that's a hilt! I think we're digging up a sword!"

"Hey, you're right!" Ignoring my bleeding hand I grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword up. "I'm kinda surprised this rusty thing is still sharp…" The blade was very rusty and had dirt clinging to it. I saw a glint in the corner of my eye, in the opposite direction of camp. So I pointed the sword. "There be somethin' there, matey!" I used my best pirate accent.

Wrath took off towards it this time. It was then that I realized one of her eyes was electric yellow and the other was ice blue. I shrugged and chased after her, sword in hand.

* * *

><p>"It's taking the girls an awfully long time to gather firewood..." Kurama stared in the direction that the two girls had walked off in.<p>

"Maybe they got lost." Hiei replied from the tree he was sitting in.

"I doubt they did."

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey Chaos! It's a shiny gold necklace! It's got a crystal snowflake on it!" Wrath waved the object around.<p>

"Ooh, lemme see!" She handed it to me and I looked at it. The chain was thin and definitely made of gold. There was a little crystal snowflake on the chain. "Pretty!" I handed it back to Wrath who wrapped it around her wrist like a bracelet. "Um, that's a necklace." I said with a grin.

"I know. Uh, which way is the camp?"

I looked around and realized we were lost. "Uuuuuh… IDK, cap'n!"

"Did you really just say 'IDK'?" I nodded. "Okay! Let's go that way!" Wrath pointed in a random direction. As usual, we went in the first direction either of us pointed to.

"You know what'd be creepy to see? A giant ugly ass bird demon thing." Wrath nodded in agreement as we walked to who-knows-where.

Suddenly a screech sounded from out of nowhere and nine demons flew down, surrounding the two girls. "Thees our foreest!" The largest of the nine demons spoke in a raspy voice. "Wuulf not weelcome!" Four of the smaller demons were very muscular and wore robes that were loose fitting. The other four were thinner and wore tighter fitting clothes. The largest one was dressed in fancy robes. All of them had fingers that ended in talons, feathers growing out of their arms that looked strong enough to fly with, they looked like they were stuck between transforming from men to birds. I swear they all had tail feathers sticking out of the top of their pants. The thinner ones had small, really sharp looking beaks, the larger ones had larger beaks. The largest one, who I am now assuming to be the leader, had no beak.

"Uh, we just got lost. Yeah, that's it, lost!" Wrath and I had left our hats back at the car as we saw no need for them in the middle of nowhere.

"Geeve us sword an' shiny an' we mieet let wuulfs go."

Wrath and I glanced at each other. "We're screwed." We said at the same time.

"Give us a moment, please!" I suddenly said out of nowhere

"Fieen. We gieev momeent."

Wrath and I huddled closer to each other and began whispering. "I'll make a barrier of gale force wind around us, and you charge it with electricity. Then we'll scream like maniacs because we can. How's that sound?"

"Perfect. And if we live through this we need to get the guys to spar with us so that we don't have a repeat like this."

"I totally agree with that. On the count of 3 we go with our defense plan." I looked at the largest of the, I have to admit they were kind of hot, bird demon people things. "Excuse me, can you count to three?"

"Yees. One… Two… Three." He counted on his talon fingers. The moment he hit three I threw up my barrier and Wrath charged it with electricity, then we started screaming like maniacs.

"Lightnigs! Lightnigs!" One of them screeched.

* * *

><p>"Hiei, you hear that, right?"<p>

"If you mean the sound of a hawk, then yes."

"Well, that, and I also hear screaming."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"We're going to go and get them." Kurama turned and followed the screaming that sounded like it was being carried on wind. He fought his way through the over grown shrubs only to face an onslaught of wind that seemed to have a crackle to it. Kurama decided to go around it while Hiei tried to force his way through it but ended up following Kurama do to his repeated failures. On the other side the saw where the hawk sounds where coming from and the screams seemed to be inside an electrically charged wind barrier. "Hmmm, how would we fight these things…" Kurama thought out loud.

Hiei snorted and rushed them, sword swinging. Most managed to avoid the swinging sword but a couple of unfortunate ones died immediately. He was slicing left and right. He thrust the sword into a few guts but not much stopped these bird men. They just got back up and kept fighting.

Hiei pared with one of them, having the longer sword easily let him over power their short swords sometimes even breaking them in half. Having the power advantage was fine but he was slowly tiring. Every time Hiei would knock a one back three others would replace it. Slowly Hiei was surrounded.

From watching Hiei, Kurama noticed the big one with a staff wasn't participating in the fight just watching and occasionally saying orders. Kurama also noticed the ones Hiei managed to hit in the back between the wings and shoulder blades where sent off away from the fight.

Taking a chance Kurama slipped away unnoticed and through the vegetation to reach the larger one. Kurama plucked a leaf of the nearest tree and turned it into his leaf blade. He then dashed forward and stabbed the leader. The leader's eyes began clouding up and he gave a shrill squawk. The staff fell from the big guy's hand and rolled toward one of the minions. The minion picked the staff up and screeched.

Three of the others rushed Kurama and battered him away from their dead leader. One's attack missed another slashed him across his arm and the last one left a gash in his stomach.

Kurama fell back into the shrubs clutching his stomach. The bird men left him alone and grabbed their leader's body and flew off. The minion holding the staff then squawked a loud retreat and took off in pursuit of his companions.

Slowly, one by one, the others followed. They left behind a badly wounded Kurama and a cut up Hiei.

We had long since stopped screaming. I'm pretty sure it was right around the time Hiei charged in. We watched the whole fight. "New plan of action, you go check Kurama and make sure he's alright and I'll go check Hiei!" I didn't say anything until I was sure the fight was over.

"Agreed!" We stopped our barrier thing and carried out my plan.

I was checking Hiei. He was perfectly fine even though he had a bunch of scratches. Without even thinking about it I hugged him and kissed his cheek. It took me a moment to realize that Hiei was smirking at me. And then it took another moment for me to realize what I'd done to cause that smirk. My face turned red as a tomato and I jumped away, I'm pretty certain my eyes were wide. I assume Wrath had done the same thing with Kurama because my ear twitched when he started chuckling. To ruin a perfectly good romantic moment, my stomach growled. "Damn it, Hiei, you ate my Lucky Charms!"

Kurama and Hiei both started laughing. "Let's get back to the camp site then, I'll make us some lunch."

It took a little while to get back to camp but when we finally made it Wrath demanded that Kurama sit still long enough for her to at least wrap bandages on his wounds, when she finished it was closer to dinner time than lunch time.

Later that evening Kurama informed Wrath and I of the sleeping arrangements. "Chaos, you and Hiei will be sleeping in that tent. Wrath and I will be sleeping in this one."

* * *

><p><em>Wow, almost 2k words. Anyway, Wrath gets credit for the fight scene. Mine was lamer than lame. Also, PUPPIES. Sorry, couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. xD<em>

_Especially you Wrath. Thanks for giving my ass a kick to get in gear. xD_


End file.
